Known deployed data processing systems are analyzed for errors during operation by parsing through error field logs of the systems. Log files contain the history of actions occurring during an error condition and provide detailed information about the state of the system and particular errors. The error logging function captures errors occurring when the system is in use, but typically fails to capture actions which are responsible for the error.
The absence of information indicating actions which are responsible for an error obscures how the error happened. Such errors are consequently not reproducible on a reasonable time schedule. This increases time required to fix problems in the system and such delay affects user perception of system quality and reliability. Further, some errors remain undetected when the system does not enter an unusable state and the system is assumed to be running as expected which tends to make the system unstable. A system according to invention principles addresses these deficiencies and related problems.